goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Here Comes the Groom
Here Comes the Groom is a 1951 musical film. Cast Singing roles *Bing Crosby - Pete Garvey *Jane Wyman - Emmadel Jones *Anna Maria Alberghetti - Theresa *Frank Fontaine - Crazy Gugenheim *Louis Armstrong, Cass Daley, Phil Harris, Dorothy Lamour - Themselves Non-singing roles *Alexis Smith - Winnifred Stanley *Franchot Tone - Wilbur Stanley *James Barton - William "Pa" Jones *Connie Gilchrist - Ma Jones *Alan Reed - Walter Godfrey *'Minna Gombell' - Mrs. Godfrey *Walter Catlett - McGonigle Plot Newspaper reporter Pete works in a Paris orphanage. His charming way with children and music enables him to find homes for even the most troubled kids. One afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Godfrey, an American couple, come to the orphanage to adopt Bobby, a boy they saw in one of the ads Pete ran in his newspaper. Bobby misbehaves, but when Pete discovers that Mr. Godfrey plays for the Boston Symphony Orchestra, he quickly produces a young blind opera wunderkind, Theresa, who sings her way into the Godfreys' hearts. Later that night, Pete dreams that the fiancee he left behind in America, Emmadel has visited. She appears in a hologram atop his record player, scolding him for leaving her at the altar and talks about the children they might have had. Filled with regret, Pete arranges to adopt both Bobby and his little sister Suzi and bring them to Boston, where he'll marry Emmadel. American authorities inform him that he must marry within five days or the adoption will be void. Pete takes the children to Emmadel's house. While she bonds with Bobby and Suzi, Pete discovers that Emmadel is engaged. The kids stay with her loud parents. Pete tries everything to win Emmadel back. She helps him secure a lease on a new house via her fiance's company. However, when Pete and the children arrive, they discover that another couple (the McGonigles) also have a lease for the property. Emmadel's fiance Wilbur Stanley shows up to settle the matter. Wilbur offers Pete a ride to another house - but Pete talks him into letting them stay at the Stanley family's gatehouse. They agree to a friendly competition for Emmadel's heart. Pete and the children settle into the Stanley gatehouse. Emmadel meets Wilbur's amiable elderly relatives, who present her with $500,000 as a wedding gift. Her parents embarrass her by running screaming through the garden. Emma discovers Pete's presence and visits the gatehouse to have it out with him. While she pulls Suzi's loose tooth, Pete pretends to be in love with Winnifred, Wilbur's fourth cousin twice-removed, and laughs when Emmadel pratfalls on her huge party dress. Pete reveals his plan to Winnifred Stanley. He discovers that she's in love with her cousin Wilbur, but feels too socially awkward to pursue him. In a bit of Pygmalion, Pete teaches Winnifred to feel comfortable with herself. Winnifred's newfound confidence bubbles over at the wedding rehearsal. She and Emmadel erupt in a brawl on the front lawn. Winnifred concedes the fight, and Emmadel declares that she's proud to be a fisherman's daughter. The wedding day arrives. News reporters line the outdoor chapel, proclaiming this the Cinderella story of the decade. As he escorts Emma down the aisle, Pa Jones tells her that Pete kidnapped the children and ran so they wouldn't be sent back to France. Emmadel begins to have second thoughts. Pete shows up at precisely the wrong moment, handcuffed to a policeman, with both crying kids in tow. Although Wilbur offers to marry Emma and adopt the children, Bobby and Suzi cling sobbing to Pete. On national television, Wilbur abandons his own wedding and forces a reluctant Emma and a protesting (but secretly thrilled!) Pete to marry. Pete, Emmadel, Bobby, Suzi, Ma and Pa Jones all ride off for their honeymoon together. Musical numbers *"Misto Cristofo Colombo" - Pete, Crazy Gugenheim, Dorothy Lamour, Louis Armstrong, Cass Daley, Phil Harris and Frank Fontaine *"Bonne Nuit" - Pete *"Your Own Little House" - Pete *"In the Cool, Cool, Cool of the Evening" - Pete and Emmadel *"Caro Nome" - Theresa Category:Stage musicals